Sleep Tight, Johanna
by johannagayson
Summary: Katniss notices that her room mate, Johanna, isn't sleeping well and decides to comfort her. She ends up comforting her a little more than intended.


As she twists and turns, Katniss finally accepts that this will be a sleepless night. She sits herself up and examines the room around her: The plain walls, the simple furniture, and the second bed across from her. She pays most attention to who is in the bed. Johanna seems to be asleep, but not peacefully. Katniss can hear a slight whimper coming from the restless girl. She has always had odd feelings towards Johanna, but Katniss could never figure out if they were hatred or attraction. She always found Johanna beautiful, but the moment the sarcastic comments started pouring out, she immediately was turned off. However, with all of the horrible things going on with Peeta and the awkward tension with Gale, Katniss was dying for affection from another person.

She decides that she can't watch Johanna sleep like this anymore. Katniss quietly slips out of her own bed and tip toes over to Johanna. She gives the sleeping girl a slight shake, and Johanna immediately sits straight up with fright.

"Shh. It's okay Johanna. It's just me. May I sit with you?" says Katniss with a soft, loving voice. Johanna nods to the spot in front of her and Katniss sits just a few inches away.

"You know, you're more than welcome to wake me up any time that you have nightmares, Johanna." She knows the blonde is too proud to ever ask for help herself, but Katniss feels like she needs to make the offer. The sleepy girl in front of her keeps her head down. "Will you hold me?" Johanna whispers. The request shocks Katniss, but she takes the opportunity to have human closeness as if it's her last. She motions for Johanna to lean forward and takes the small-framed girl in her arms. Johanna's warmth is soothing to Katniss, and she can't help but to pull her in closer.

After a few silent minutes, Katniss takes her hand and starts to caress the back of Johanna's neck. She then begins to start wanting more of this girl, this girl who usually is a pain to be around but is now so pleasant. She starts to lightly kiss just under Johanna's ear, afraid of a backlash. Johanna doesn't push her away or yell at her, though. All she does is say, "That's an interesting way to make someone feel better, brainless." Katniss can't help but pull away with a small grin on her face. She barely has time to ask Johanna if she minded before the blonde pulls her in for a deep kiss.

Katniss instantly feels a whirlwind of passion as her tongue begins to meet Johanna's. They pull their bodies closer together while their hands search over each other's skin. Katniss can't believe that this is all happening so fast, and feels a slight pang of guilt for some reason. However, she doesn't even start to pull away because Johanna feels so good pressed against her lips. As the two start to slow down, Johanna swiftly lifts Katniss' shirt over her head and throws it to the floor, followed quickly by her own. Katniss can't help but to take in the beauty of the girl in front of her, and wants to know what Johanna's bare breasts and stomach would feel like against her own.

Johanna notices the way she's being stared at and pulls Katniss on top of her, the two of them now lying on the bed. The passionate kissing begins again and Katniss can't figure out what to do with her hands. Johanna realizes this and as she smiles against Katniss' lips, she takes her hand and places it on her breast, forcing Katniss to massage it.

Katniss now understands that Johanna is more than used to this, and suddenly feels intimidated. However, she doesn't stop. She continues searching Johanna's mouth with her tongue and massages her perfectly sized breasts. The next words from Johanna's mouth almost knock the breath out of Katniss. "I want you to make me cum, Mockingjay." Katniss looks at her confused, not even knowing what she means. Laughing, Johanna whispers, "I forgot how 'pure' you were. I want you to, you know, _pleasure_ me." Her eyes travel to below her abdomen, and Katniss finally realizes what she is asking her to do.

Katniss has heard what this is like, by overhearing other girls at school whisper about their own sexual encounters. And she also has tried to pleasure herself in the past, with poor results. But if this is what Johanna wants, then she is not going to turn her down. Her hand begins to travel from Johanna's breast and down her flat stomach. She almost winces when she gets to the waistline of her pants, and she slowly pulls them down along with her underwear to Johanna's ankles and slips them off. The sight of Johanna completely bare in front of her is more than breathtaking. Nudity isn't a stranger to Katniss, but this is a completely different scenario.

Katniss then begins to make her way back on top of Johanna, placing her hand on her inner thigh. As she slowly works her way up, she begins to feel the heat coming from Johanna's middle. She lays her head on Johanna's chest as her hand reaches her entrance. Feeling more afraid than the day she started her first Hunger Games, Katniss slowly slips two fingers inside of Johanna. The heat and wetness consume her as Johanna let's out a slight moan. The blonde begins to move her hips as Katniss slowly starts to thrust deeper inside of her.

"Fuck!" Johanna moans, barely being able to keep quiet "I thought you were new at this Katniss!"

"I am." Katniss responds with a smirk of the great confidence she's gaining from what she is doing to Johanna. She continues on, thrusting harder and uses her free hand to massage Johanna's breast as the blonde bucks against her. She notices that Johanna is getting too loud and Katniss instantly begins to kiss her again, trying to conceal any noise from the guards who may be out in the hall.

Katniss loves this feeling. She loves the feeling of what she is doing to Johanna along with the feeling of being inside the girl. She has forgotten everything about the war and about anyone else in her life. She is lost in Johanna and she doesn't want to find her way back.

Johanna begins to tighten her legs as she trembles, and Katniss knows she must not stop. She slips in a third finger and goes as deep as she possibly can, not even paying attention to the screams she is bringing out of Johanna. She doesn't care if the guards can hear them anymore. She is too focused on the beauty under her.

Johanna let's out an uncontrolled moan and suddenly Katniss feels a wave of wetness flow onto her hand. She can tell that Johanna can't take it anymore and she slowly pulls her dripping fingers out from her. She doesn't have a towel, and she doesn't want the evidence on the sheets, so she slowly licks her fingers clean. At first she hates it, but then she realizes that Johanna tastes even better than she feels. With a smile on her face, Katniss climbs up and lies next to Johanna, giving her plenty of room to breathe.

Johanna isn't saying anything, and Katniss is afraid that this may have been a mistake. She starts to get out of the bed when she feels a hand resting on her own. "Please don't leave, Katniss." Johanna says in a voice that Katniss has never heard before. It almost sounds vulnerable, as if Johanna will die if she leaves her side. Katniss doesn't question her. She gets back into the bed and pulls a cover over the two of them. Johanna goes to sleep quickly, but Katniss assumes that it's a good sign. Besides, she's now exhausted as well. She get's as close to Johanna as she can, kisses her forehead, closes her eyes, and falls into the most peaceful sleep she has ever had.


End file.
